


We'll never get caught

by deanswinchest



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, M/M, Parksborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswinchest/pseuds/deanswinchest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's go through Peters and Harrys relationship with each other through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll never get caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Read. Enjoy. Okay.  
> This is a short drabble I wrote just because.

Age 7  
Peter ran around the corner of the corridor and almost fell over Harry on the way. They both quickly started running to the direction Peter had been wandering off to. Harry would have his birthday in some days but they were celebrating it early. He had some friends over, of course, and they were playing hide and seek. The blonde and the brunette ran together in to one of the many rooms, and they rushed down, both behind the sofa. Peter and Harry looked at each other, and both had a smile plastered on their face.  
"We'll never get caught", Harry giggled.

Age 11  
Time went on, things changed, not big things, but Harrys hair got browner. Peter took notice to some things. He wasn't the most obvious boy.  
Harry breathed in the chilly evening air and sighed. He wasn't allowed to be out this late, he was a good boy most of the time. But sometimes he'd like to break the rules. He was with Peter, after all.  
The boys looked up to the visible stars in the darkened sky, and they smiled to themselves. They both hoped puberty and teen life ahead wouldn't bring them apart.  
"What are we waiting for?", Harry suddenly spoke up. Peter just turned his head to him and nodded, smiling. The young boys got up on the bicycles and pulled out from the garden. Soon they were rolling down the small streets in the backside of New York City.  
"We'll never get caught", Harry smiled to Peter.

Age 19  
8 years, Harry thought. 8 years had he been without this man.  
He wasn't sure how he had survived without him. Although, Peter hadn't changed so much. Still the same brown hair, he had grown (just a bit, hehe) and he was still stupid but in a cute way.  
2 minutes ago they were still talking in the hallway. 2 minutes ago Peters hand was caressing Harrys cheek, telling him how much he had missed him. 2 minutes ago they were still (kind of) friends.  
Peter carried Harry up the stairs, and he was so light to lift up that oh god.  
Harrys legs were tightly wrapped around Peters waist, and his lips never separated from the other mans.  
Not a single heavy thought crossed Peters mind; not Gwen, not anyone, not anything. The only thing he knew he wanted and needed was this.  
They prayed that no one in Harrys family would be crossing the corridor the same time as them.  
The kisses were hard and rough as signs how much they had missed each other, and they only had some seconds to breathe properly in between before one of them got open-mouthed attacked by the other one.  
Peter managed to close the door behind him silently with one foot, and Peter put Harry easily on Harrys large bed, and he was being pulled down with him in under a second. Peter grinned as their lips met again, loving every single thing about the other man. Harry melted into the touch, and their bodies were tightly pressed together, picking up the heat quickly. They broke apart for some seconds, but just to get Peters shirt over his head and it was thrown to the floor, carelessly. Harry flipped them suddenly over so he was on top, but they were still glued to each others bodies. Peter unbuttoned Harrys shirt quickly as Harry kept kissing him, and soon enough his own shirt was thrown to the floor.  
Harry kissed along Peters jawline carefully, and the noise Peter made from the back of his throat made Harry grin.  
"We'll never get caught", Harry breathed against his lovers skin.


End file.
